Sweet Fanny Adams (album)
Sweet Fanny Adams is the second album by Sweet, their first of two released in 1974, and also their first album simply as'Sweet'. The album was a turning point and change in the band's sound. It featured more of a hard rock sound than their previous pop records. The album title is English (originally Royal Navy) slang originating from the murder of eight-year-old Fanny Adams in 1867 and means "nothing at all" as well as a similar euphemism "F.A." = "fuck all". Sweet Fanny Adams reached #27 on the UK album charts in the year of its release by RCA Records in 1974. It was not released in the US but five of its tracks appeared on the US version of the album Desolation Boulevard released later the same year. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sweet_Fanny_Adams_(album)# hide *1 Track listing **1.1 Original LP release **1.2 Bonus tracks on 1999 CD reissue **1.3 Bonus tracks on 2005 remastered CD edition *2 Songs Covered By Other Artists *3 Influence *4 Personnel *5 External links Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sweet_Fanny_Adams_(album)&action=edit&section=1 edit All songs written and composed by Brian Connolly, Steve Priest, Andy Scott, and Mick Tucker except where noted. Original LP releasehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sweet_Fanny_Adams_(album)&action=edit&section=2 edit #"Set Me Free" (Scott) – 3:57 #"Heartbreak Today" – 5:02 #"No You Don't" (Mike Chapman, Nicky Chinn) – 4:33 #"Rebel Rouser" – 3:25 #"Peppermint Twist" (Joey Dee, Henry Glover) – 3:28 #"Sweet F.A." – 6:14 #"Restless" – 4:28 #"In to the Night" (Scott) – 4:24 #"AC-DC" (Chapman, Chinn) – 3:27 Bonus tracks on 1999 CD reissuehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sweet_Fanny_Adams_(album)&action=edit&section=3 edit #"Burn on the Flame" – 3:37 #"Own Up, Take a Look at Yourself" (Priest, Scott, Tucker) – 3:57 Bonus tracks on 2005 remastered CD editionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sweet_Fanny_Adams_(album)&action=edit&section=4 edit #"Blockbuster" (Chapman, Chinn) – 3:13 #"Need a Lot of Lovin'" – 3:02 #"Hell Raiser" (Chapman, Chinn) – 3:19 #"Burning" – 4:07 #"The Ballroom Blitz" (Chapman, Chinn) – 4:03 #"Rock 'n' Roll Disgrace" – 3.53 Songs Covered By Other Artistshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sweet_Fanny_Adams_(album)&action=edit&section=5 edit "Set Me Free" was covered by NWOBHM band Saxon on their 1984 album Crusader, American thrash metal band Heathen on their 1987 debut album Breaking the Silence, Seattle punk rockers Fastbacks on their 1987 debut album ...And His Orchestra, Mötley Crüe vocalist Vince Neil on his 1993 solo debut Exposed, Eric Singer Project on the 1998 album Lost and Spaced, and Christian metal act Stryper on 2011's The Covering. "No You Don't" was covered by Pat Benatar on her 1979 debut album In the Heat of the Night. "AC-DC" was covered by Joan Jett on her 2006 album Sinner, as well as by Vince Neil on his 2010 album Tattoos & Tequila. Influencehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sweet_Fanny_Adams_(album)&action=edit&section=6 edit Late 80's Indiana-based hair metal band Sweet F.A., who released a pair of major labels albums in 1989 and 1991, respectively, named themselves after the Sweet song. English alternative rock group Love and Rockets titled their 1996 album Sweet F.A.. Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sweet_Fanny_Adams_(album)&action=edit&section=7 edit *Brian Connolly – lead vocals (except as noted) *Steve Priest – bass guitar, lead vocals (tracks 3, 7), backing vocals *Andy Scott – guitars, lead vocals (track 8), backing vocals *Mick Tucker – drums, backing vocals Category:1974 albums